Harry Potter y el Clan de los Creadores
by DNX
Summary: ¿Quienes son los Creadores y que planes tienen para nuestro joven heroe?Ginny esta indecisa, y esto hara sentir a Harry nuevas sensaciones acerca de la hermanita de su mejor amigo...


**Harry Potter y el Clan de los Creadores**

**I**

**La vida debe continuar…**

Es una fría y tormentosa noche, el viento sopla con fuerza silbando entre las agitadas copas de los árboles. La intensa lluvia apenas deja distinguir las formas del exterior al ser iluminadas por los constantes rayos y los truenos complementan el tétrico espectáculo. En la mansión Drakken todos duermen tranquilamente, bueno, casi todos…

_28 de Julio_

_Hace tiempo no escribo nada, ya más de un año realmente. Sigo teniendo el mismo vacío en mi interior, no puedo olvidarla y la tristeza me inunda el alma. Aun no entiendo su miedo, ¡¡maldición, soy un mago no un leproso!_

_Era todo tan perfecto hasta esa noche en que se lo revelé. Estábamos a meses de nuestra boda celebrando uno de nuestros cumple-mes de noviazgo cenando en el salón privado de un restaurante de lujo luego de divertirnos yendo a una feria organizada por su grupo de beneficencia, ella feliz con su oso de peluche tamaño extra-gigante, pero intrigada por como pude saber que el número guardado en la urna, los cuales iban del 1 al 10.000, que daba derecho al premio era el 8._

_Estas bromeando, me dijo, yo le asegure que no e inclusive con mi varita escribí su nombre en el aire con letras plateadas, le explique que utilicé un sencillo hechizo revelador para saber el numero escondido en la urna y ella se alteró gritándome fenómeno, loco, anormal y otros adjetivos que ni vale la pena recordar._

_Así mi mundo de sueños e ilusiones fue roto en mil pedazos y me sumergí en mi profesión de manera intensa para evadirme, por suerte con los problemas que causan los seguidores de Voldemort en varios países a un experto en seguridad mágica le sobra el trabajo._

_Hace unos días llegue de Inglaterra, fui a hablar con Albus Dumbledore, mi querido mentor y padrino, y visitar Hogwarts. El aire de ese lugar me trajo tantos recuerdos y un bienestar que hace mucho tiempo no tenia, era tan feliz ahí. "Casualmente" me comentó que había una vacante en el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y lo digo entre comillas porque estoy seguro cree que enseñar allí me ayudará a olvidarme de mis penas. No estoy muy seguro pero creo que hay algo más detrás de esta invitación, y lo digo por el hecho de que mi padre me recomendó aceptarla. Supongo que en su momento lo sabré._

_Y aquí estoy, preparándome para la aventura de enseñar, despidiéndome de algunos amigos y muriendo de ganas por volver a Hogwarts, en verdad lo creo, no podría estar triste en un lugar donde fui tan feliz._

El silencio era casi absoluto en la por demás extraña habitación, en ella se mezclan objetos tanto mágicos como muggles, en un soporte de la pared una magnifica escoba de carrera, sobre el escritorio una computadora de última generación, una varita mágica y unas llaves de auto sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama con dosel.

La puerta se abre despacio, una criatura pequeña con enormes ojos cafés y orejas puntiagudas entra con cuidado y se acerca sigilosamente a la cama, aunque no hay mucha luz­­ se nota el temblor que el miedo desata en su cuerpo. Desde que llegó "eso" a la casa entrar a la habitación de su amo no era una de sus actividades favoritas.

—A.. amo, amo Daniel… —susurraba Tim, su elfo doméstico particular, sin dejar de vigilar alrededor, sabía que lo estaban observando…—

—Amo Daniel, despierte por favor, usted sabe que su padre siempre quiere que toda la familia desayune junta —rogaba Tim, corriendo un poco las cortinas de la cama—, si no lo ve en la mesa se va a enojar mucho!.

—Él siempre está enojado Tim, soy su hijo mayor y aun no conozco su cara sonriente —aseguró Daniel envuelto en las sabanas, hacia menos de una hora que se había acostado—, creo que pasaré el desayuno y bajaré para el almuerzo, estoy muy cansado…

El elfo estaba muy nervioso, había algo en el cuarto de Daniel que lo aterrorizaba cada vez que podía y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, sabia que si seguía molestando al amo de seguro se le echaría encima.

Instantes después, justo en el momento en que Daniel encontraba la posición mas cómoda para volver a dormir, siente que alguien se le tira encima, le corre las sabanas y lo abraza con brazos y piernas.

—Mmm…, Lari… acabo de acostarme, ¿dormimos un ratito más?.

—¡¡¡Buen día hermanito, es una hermosa mañana para que te la pierdas, además mamá hace días que no te ve y de paso dale el gusto a papá aunque sea esta vez! —le rogaba una chica de cabellos rubios, enorme sonrisa y ojos dorados como los de su hermano—.

Mientras su amo conversaba con su hermanita, Tim aprovechaba para preparar el baño, pero al intentar ir hacia la puerta…

—¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH, SOCORRO AMO, SOCORRO ME VA A COMERRRRR! —gritaba el elfo desesperado—.

----------

Espero les agrade….


End file.
